Being Walked By The Dog
by Sayain Girl
Summary: When Shino Aburame woke up this morning, he didn’t think that he would find himself being dragged across Konoha by his teammates loyal companion. But right now, that’s exactly how he found himself. One-shot. Hints at ShinHin.


**A/N:** Just a funny little idea I had for a story while letting out my sisters dog. I wont lie, the thought of Shino walking Akamaru made me laugh so hard. It kept me quite amused as I let out her annoying pooch holding open the cold door that led to a very frozen and very chilly path. Let me tell you something. Labs are a very touchy and unrelenting breed. **[/rant]**

**This story is dedicated to my little sister, Maggie!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, it does not own me. What a deal.

* * *

When Shino Aburame, renown bug master and stoic "creepazoid" as lovingly dubbed by his canine teammate woke up this morning, he didn't think that he would find himself being dragged across Konoha by said teammates loyal companion. But right now, that's exactly how he found himself.

--

--

Akamaru had grown into a large, determined animal. Stocky and built enough to reach Shino's midsection easily. But even so, as Shino tugged on the dogs leash he didn't expect the animal to actually have enough strength to overpower him.

The bugs inside him were humming with distress as they felt their master's struggle. Though once the insects realize that it is the trusted Akamaru that is causing the distress there worried humming becomes that of mocking. Laughing at their host's predicament. Shino pays them no mind however as he focuses solely on keeping his arms in their sockets.

"No… _No_." Shino scolds, jerking the leash of Kiba's beloved pet to show that _he_ is the one in charge.

The dog stops, Shino proudly lets a ghost of a smirk cross his features, only to disappear completely once he realizes that the dog was now doing his business, right on a public bench. He felt like sighing. The dog was usually so attentive. He remembered the numerous missions that the pet had been a strict and helpful part of the team. He turned his gaze up to the surrounding trees as Akamaru finishes his business. Only looking back to the dog at the small bark from his direction and nudge to his side. "You finished?"

Although dogs can't talk Shino would have been stupid to think that the dog couldn't understand him. Giving the dog some respect he waited until he looked up at him and nodded, signifying that yes, he was done. He does not, however, give him any warning before pressing his nose against Shino's inner thighs; A nose that is quickly migrating upwards to forbidden quarters.

Shino couldn't stop his eyes from bulging as he nearly threw Akamaru away and regaining in that very same moment his hold on the leash. For the smallest of seconds he wonders if people are right when they say dogs are like their owners. Kiba certainly didn't care at all for people's personal space, and as he looked to the dog, he could see the humorous glint sparkle knowingly in his eyes. Yes, dogs were definitely like their masters. He clears his throat, pointing a finger to the dog before saying in a stern voice.

"_**No**_."

Feeling like he had regained some control, Shino continued to stroll down the road, stopping only when he realizes Akamaru is not following suit. He tugged on the lead, even in a moment of agitation dug his heels into the ground, leveraging his weight to drag the animal along. But Akamaru had his mug facing the ground; Kiba wasn't joking around when he said Akamaru was a stubborn thing to walk, but this was ridiculous. Shino idly wonders if maybe the after mentioned man is somewhere within the forest, laughing at the elaborate ploy that he and his dog had pulled upon him. Stretching out a string of chakera in the surrounding area, he was satisfied to know that there was no trace of said man. Sighing, he realizes that he's going to have to get the dogs attention some other way.

"Akamaru…" Shino mumbles, approaching the animal before squatting down next to him, free hand propped on his head before scratching right behind his ear. He seems to have picked up the scent of something somewhere, and without thinking Shino takes a whiff of the air, too. Not smelling anything he almost sent out a team of bugs to check the surrounding area before mentally kicking himself. They were in the walls of Konohagakure. There was no way any enemy forces would have been able to make there way this far into the hidden village without some sort of commotion.

Standing from his squat he curled fingers under the dogs collar, giving said dog an encouraging tug. He just wanted to get this over with, it had been a good half hour since they'd left and he was ready to get back and drop off the dog, now.

Looking up at the departing sun he could tell it was just about dinner time, He wonders idly what Hinata made them, the woman promising earlier that day that she would cook them a team anniversary dinner. Shino let himself give a small smile at the thought of the gentle raven-haired beauty; it's been four years since he had become a part of Team 8. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy every second of it.

'_Never mind,'_ He held back his grimace as the leash gave a sudden jolt '_I __**don't**__ enjoy this'_ Akamaru had during his ponderings apparently decided to track down the scent that's been teasing him and make a mad dash for the horizon; taking the poor Aburame along for the ride. While the dog had always proven to be affectionate, and smart, he apparently didn't understand the command, "_Stop_,"

Shino muttered a curse as the leash was forced out of his hand, Akamaru shooting down the parks path and into the streets. Shino was no longer in control, a fact that was now starting to form a headache in his skull. He stood there unmoving, eyes fixated on the road and the barley recognizable spec that the animal was disappearing into it.

His bugs hissed inside his head with laughter. He could already hear his teammates taunting when the dog tells him about this. Resisting the urge to rub his temple Shino took off after said animal. Knowing that even if the dog could overpower him physically, there was no way it could out-run him.

It takes only a half minute of calculations for Shino to realize he can't keep up with an adrenaline pumped, endurance trained, four-legged creature like Akamaru. Slowing to a stop he stood in front of a local produce stand. This was _not _how he imagined his evening. He didn't even want to think about the headache the laughter of the dog lover would give him. Him, a Jounin rank ninja, losing a dog in the very village he had protected and grew up in. It took all of his control not to sigh aloud.

Shino looks up to the sky; the sun almost fully set. '_The dog should be home by now,_' while he may have shown none of the whit Shino knew he possessed during their walk. '_if you could call it that,' _he thought with notable sourness. With a panging headache that his bugs were to busy laughing to cure, Shino walked in the direction of tonights meal. Fully ready to face his laughing teammate, and have his fill of his, sweet Hinata's wonderful cooking.

With Hinata in mind he made his way to the Hyūga compound, one last thought spared to the events of his too eventful evening.

'_I'm sticking to bugs,'_

_

* * *

_

_Like_ it? **Love** it? Hate it?

_**REVIEW IT!!**_

_Review_


End file.
